Submission
by Golden Asp
Summary: Chakotay thinks the Captain needs to learn to relax. He decides to help her by taking command...of her. light BDSM, M rating. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager does not belong to me, I don't make any money from this. I just let them out to play.

AN: this is a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. And it got away from me a little, so I broke it into a two parter. Turns out I need to write some sort of plot, even when there really isn't one. It turned into more of a slow burn than a full on smut piece. Time frame for this is up in the air, sometime after Resolutions. Light BDSM and sexual content ahead.

Submission

"You need to learn to relax, Captain," Chakotay said, stoically not looking up from the PADD in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Captain Kathryn Janeway looked at her first officer in surprise. They had been sitting in her ready room, going over reports. For hours.

"Relaxation," Chakotay said, "have some fun, do your holonovel. When was the last time you just let it all go?"

Janeway stared at him. He still wouldn't look at her. He knew that she wouldn't take kindly to him telling her she needed to relax. Her captain's mask was always firmly in place. He could count on one hand the number of times she had lowered that mask in the past year. He cherished those times, when she let the mask slip. At the beginning of their journey, she had turned to him often, but as their time in the Delta Quadrant had lengthened, she had withdrawn from the crew, from him.

She sighed and drew another PADD to her. "I don't have time, Commander. We need supplies, the crew needs shore leave-"

"The crew is worried about you, Captain, and you need to relax just as much as the rest of the crew," Chakotay signed off the PADD he was reading and drew another to him.

"Maybe even more than the crew," he muttered. Her eyebrow shot up. He glanced up at her, his lips twitching in a smile.

Janeway sighed and leaned back in her chair. She turned and glanced out the viewport at the stars streaking by. Chakotay set his PADD down and stared at her. She was beautiful, he thought wistfully. He could see that their years in the Delta Quadrant had aged her, the weight of carrying the ship and her crew home on her shoulders while refusing help had not been kind. But he still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Her auburn hair was in a disheveled bun, and how he longed to see it down again. He never thought of New Earth, but the memories often plagued him in dreams. Her skin seemed paler than normal, but he knew she probably hadn't slept for a while. She propped her chin on her hand and closed her blue eyes.

"So, Captain, how long _has_ it been since you actually relaxed?"

She opened her eyes and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Her mind immediately went to New Earth- that was the last time she had really relaxed. But she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. She couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. He sat across from her in his uniform, looking annoyingly perfect.

She closed her eyes again and turned back to the stars. His image was forever burned into her mind. She wanted to run her fingers over tattoo over his eye, she wanted to tell him that she wanted to throw protocol out the window and pursue whatever this was that lay between them.

Chakotay watched her, his heart in his throat. He glanced at the door of the ready room, and then back at her. "How long, Kathryn?"

He almost missed the slight hunching of her shoulders when he said her name. She kept her eyes closed. If she didn't look at him, she could ignore the look in his eyes, the look she wanted so badly to return.

"I don't know, Chakotay," she said softly, opening her eyes and staring into the void again.

He stood up and walked around the desk to her chair. She could feel the heat rolling off his body as he stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders. She tensed, but didn't say anything. He knew he should stop, she was going to put a stop to this, throw up that damn protocol wall again, shove him away again.

He began to knead her shoulders slowly, dipping his head to inhale the scent of her hair. She remained tense under his hands, but he continued to massage her shoulders. Her head dropped forward, and he took that as an invitation to continue.

"You're quite tense, Captain," he said softly, digging his fingers into the muscles of her neck and shoulders. He could feel her begin to relax, and he continued. A soft moan escaped her, and the sound went straight to his groin.

He closed his eyes. _I need to stop this…but I get to touch her so little, I want to take every opportunity I can have…_

His fingers danced over her back as he pushed her forward in her chair. His hands dipped lower, releasing the knots along her spine. She moaned again as he pressed against a particularly hard knot.

 _I need to tell him to stop,_ she thought, _but I can't. He's right, I need to relax…oh God that feels good._

Chakotay leaned forward as she groaned his name. He inhaled the scent of her, and ran his fingers through the wisps of hair at her neck. He could see goosebumps rise where his fingers played over her skin.

He suddenly stopped and stepped back. Her eyes flew open and she spun to face him. He stared down at her, his dark brown eyes inscrutable.

"Commander?" she whispered, only far too aware that she should've put a stop to it. She stared up at him, aware of just how tall he was.

"I think it's time for dinner, Captain," he said. "I will cook for you, I've heard that Neelix's selection is particularly…atrocious…tonight. My quarters, 1900. Be there Captain."

He spun on his heel and stalked out the door. Janeway stared after him, her mouth slightly open.

"Did he just give me an order?" she asked herself. She knew he had, and she had liked it. A lot. "Where the hell did that come from?"

She glanced at the time. 1845. She looked at the PADDs on her desk, and back to the door. She really had a lot of work to do. Her stomach rumbled. When was the last time she had eaten something besides coffee? Had to have been a couple days at least.

She stood up and walked out of her ready room. It wasn't like tonight was a date or anything, right? Chakotay had cooked for her before. This wouldn't be any different from any of the other times he had cooked for her.

Right?

=/\=

Chakotay paced his quarters. What in the name of all the spirits had possessed him to _order_ the captain to his quarters?

"She's going to rake you over the coals for this one, Chakotay," he muttered to himself. The chime to his door went off. He paused in his pacing and looked at the time. 1859.

"Enter," he said softly. She walked in, her face serene. He smiled despite himself.

"I have a rice dish made up, Captain, I think you'll like it."

"I realized I haven't eaten in nearly two days," she said, seating herself at his table as he carried the dishes to her, "I'm hungry enough that Neelix's leola root sounds good right now."

He sat across from her. "You need to eat more often, Captain, you need your strength up."

She swallowed a mouthful of rice. "Strength for what, Commander?"

"The day to day grind of life in the Delta Quadrant, of course."

She nodded and went back to eating. The food really was delicious. Chakotay watched her quietly. They didn't speak as they ate. Janeway's thoughts whirled about her head. She couldn't get the feel of Chakotay's hands on her shoulders, the feel of his breath on her hair, her reaction to him giving her an order…

When they finished dinner, Chakotay took their dishes and tossed them in the recycler. He gestured to his couch. She dropped onto the couch and looked around the room. Similar to hers with little touches that made it all his.

He sat on the couch next to her, perhaps a little closer than he normally would, his knee brushing hers. He watched, seeing if she would move away from him. He was surprised when she didn't.

"You were right, Chakotay, I needed to relax," she said, leaning back against the couch.

"You're still thinking about work, though…Cap-Kathryn," her eyebrow went up when he whispered her name. "When was the last time you didn't think about the ship, or the crew? When was the last time you thought about only yourself?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking. "I don't…remember," she opened her eyes and looked at him, "I'm not sure I remember how, Chakotay."

He leaned forward ever so slightly, his fingers brushing her leg. "I might be able to help with that, Kathryn."

Her eyes locked with his. The tension in the room was suddenly palatable. "How can you help me, Chakotay?"

He took a deep breath, his fingers dug into her leg just a little. "Do you trust me, Kathryn?"

She stared at him, her heart thudding in her chest.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered again, his hand tight on her knee.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes on his hand, "I trust you."

His hand clenched again on her knee, and he suddenly lunged forward, grabbing her wrists and locking them together in his grasp.

"Commander!" she gasped. His grip was iron; she couldn't move her hands at all. He stood up, dragging her roughly with him. She struggled, but couldn't break his grip. He lifted her hands above her head and pressed her against the bulkhead.

"Commander, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she snarled. Her heart was trying to crawl out of her throat. He didn't say anything, he just leaned in, pressing his cheek against hers.

"I'm helping you relax, Kathryn. You need to learn to let go, to let someone else take command every once and a while."

Her eyes widened in shock. Had he really just said that? She could feel his breath on her neck. He hadn't done anything yet, he just held her hands above her head with one hand, and nuzzled her neck. Her heart was trying to tear out of her chest.

Chakotay closed his eyes, his cheek pressed against hers. He couldn't believe he had Kathryn Janeway pressed against the bulkhead in his quarters, her hands pinned above her. If he looked at her, he might shatter. It would destroy the illusion.

He pressed himself closer to her, their chests pressed together. He wasn't sure if it was his heart beating so hard, or hers. She struggled slightly, and his breath escaped in a rush. That was exciting.

They stood like that for a few minutes, or a few hours, or maybe even days, Kathryn wasn't sure. She knew that the feel of his cheek against hers was glorious, his hand pinning her wrists above her, his body pressing hers against the bulkhead, all of it excited her.

Part of her whispered that she needed to put a stop to this, that if they continued, nothing would ever be the same. The other part of her told that part to shut the hell up and enjoy whatever it was Chakotay had planned.

The latter part of her won.

Chakotay felt her relax slightly against him. His breath caught in his throat. She wasn't fighting. She wasn't stopping him. He drew back and stared straight into her eyes. He loved her eyes, so expressive. She seemed almost calm, accepting, trusting.

She trusted him. "You can stop this anytime, Kathryn," he whispered, his voice raspy. He saw her pupils dilate as he leaned closer to her. "Do you want me to stop?"

She swallowed. Her throat was dry. "No," she took a deep breath and looked directly into his chocolate eyes, "no, I don't want you to stop."

He stared at her, wondering how far he was willing to take this, how far she was willing to go with him. He knew what he wanted, what he had fantasized about for years. He looked straight into her eyes.

"You have the power to stop me at any time," he whispered, "just say the word. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she whispered, her voice raspy.

"Have you ever done this before?"

She shook her head. When in the hell had he done this? Maybe she didn't want to know. She didn't want to imagine him with anyone else. He leaned in close, his very kissable lips hovering near hers.

"We'll take it easy, then, Kathryn."

He shifted slightly, making sure her wrists were pinned hard to the wall. He used his knee to spread her legs. She could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. She could feel his breath on her lips. She opened her mouth, she wasn't sure if it was to say something or invite him to kiss her. She really wanted him to kiss her.

"Chak-"

His lips crashed down onto hers. She arched into him as his tongue slid along hers. His mouth worked hers over. He pulled back, she stared at him, panting. He leaned close, a wicked smile lighting his face.

"You can start by calling _me_ Captain."

=/\=

AN: Please review! I'll get part two up in the next couple days.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager doesn't belong to me, I just let them out to play.

Sex in this scene. There will be one more part after this, because this story just ran the hell away from me. Also, these aren't beta-ed, any mistakes are my own.

=/\=

Kathryn stared at him in shock. Her lips were parted, swollen from his rough kiss. The kiss had been nothing like she had expected. She licked her lips, tasting him on her mouth. She swallowed. She could end this right now. She could say the word and he would release her.

But she would wonder. Every day, for the rest of her life she would wonder what would've happened if she called him Captain, if she let him master her. She licked her lips again. He waited, with seeming infinite patience.

His thigh rested between her legs, and he could feel the heat from her core. She seemed to be enjoying it so far. He waited.

"Yes…Captain," she said. He looked at her, not saying anything. He jerked her forward, their bodies crushed together. Keeping her wrists restrained, he spun her around. With one hand, he unzipped her uniform jacket. Releasing one hand, he tugged it down her arm. Once it was free, he raised her free hand back up, released the other hand, and pulled the jacket completely off her body. He tossed it aside, pinning both of her wrists in one hand again.

She was just wearing the turtleneck now. His free hand drifted down her flank, gently dancing over her side. Her breath caught as he tugged her shirt up. His eyes took in the ivory flesh of her back. He pulled her turtleneck up, over her head, and then promptly wrapped it tightly around her hands, tying her wrists together.

He let go of her wrists now that they were effectively tied together. His hands ran down her sides, tracing the edge of her black Starfleet bra. He spun her around to face him. His eyes raked down her body.

Her breasts were small, the perfect size for him to palm in his hands. He could see her nipples pressing hard against the fabric of the bra. He drew his hands up her side, cupping her breasts.

She gasped. "Arms up," he growled softly, "now."

She raised her arms above her head. He could see her tremble slightly. Her chest heaved, and his eyes were drawn to her breasts.

"Spectacular," he whispered. He flicked his hands over her cloth covered nipples. She took a deep breath. He pinched her nipples, his eyes locked on her face. Her head fell back, eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Kathryn, I want to see your eyes."

She lifted her head and opened her eyes slowly. "Yes…Captain," she whispered. He nodded, a smirk on his lips.

"You're learning…good."

He pulled his hands away from her chest. She mewled at the loss of contact. He touched a finger to her lips.

"Silence."

She yelped in surprise when he lifted her and tossed her over his shoulder. One of his hands rested lightly on the swell of her butt. As he strode towards his bedroom, he smacked her on her ass.

"I said silence, Kathryn."

Her mouth dropped open as she stared at his butt. Even from her vantage point over his shoulder, she had to admire it. She couldn't believe he had just spanked her! Well, honestly, she couldn't believe that she was being carried over his shoulder like he was a caveman taking a prize back to his cave, either. She couldn't believe she had her hands bound with her turtleneck and that they were doing this.

He dropped her unceremoniously onto his bed. She turned over, staring up at him. He stood there, looking down at her. His face was thrown into shadow, she could barely make out his expression. The sight of him standing there, staring down at her, set her heart racing.

He knelt on the bed, grasping her wrists and pushing them above her head. He drove her legs apart with his knee. He pressed his lips hard against hers, driving her body into the bed under him. She moaned into his mouth, and he pulled back immediately and smacked her lightly on her side.

"I ordered you to silence, Kathryn. What was the order? You can reply."

"Silence, Captain," she said. He nodded.

"Good girl, now remain quiet."

His lips feathered against her jaw. He rained kisses down her neck, and he pressed his teeth into her pulse point. He grinned against her skin, pushing his teeth harder into her flesh; not enough to leave a mark, or even bruise, but enough to let her feel it.

She arched against him, her breath coming in rapid gasps. He could feel her nipples pressing into his chest, and he longed to remove all of their clothing and feel their skin rub against each other.

But not yet. Not yet. He had plans first.

Chakotay looked at her, his free hand cupping her breast again. "Keep your hands above your head," he ordered. "Reply to that."

"Yes," she swallowed, "yes Captain, sir."

"Good, very good."

With both hands free, he continued his exploration of her body. He dropped his head back to her neck and continued to taste her. He gently nipped her collar bone, then ran his tongue along the bite mark. His lips hovered over her heart. He pressed his lips against her chest, kissing her heart.

His tongue dipped beyond the edge of her bra, tearing a strangled gasp from her lips. He paused, making sure she wasn't going to say anything, before continuing. He pushed her back up from the bed and undid the clasp of her bra. He shoved it up her arms, leaving it to tangle with the turtleneck binding her hands.

He lifted himself slightly, taking in his first view of her naked breasts. Her nipples were pointed and rosy, dusky hued compared to the ivory flesh of her breasts. His eyes darted up to hers.

Kathryn's blue eyes watched him, her mouth parted as he lowered his head to her breast. He pulled her nipple into his mouth. She gasped again. His hot tongue rolled her nipple around his mouth. He released one and moved to the other, allowing his fingers to twist and pull her other breast.

Kathryn was biting the inside of her lip to keep from crying out. It was such exquisite torture. How many times had she fantasized about Chakotay taking her like this? Even before she knew Mark had moved on, Chakotay filled her dreams, her fantasies.

His lips drifted lower, his tongue swirling designs on her stomach. A low whimper escaped her, and he sank his teeth into her stomach. Her back arched, and she felt him smile against her flesh.

He lifted himself above her. "Don't move," he said. She nodded, her eyes never leaving his face.

He yanked her boots off and threw them aside. Her socks quickly joined her boots. He ran his finger along the arch of her foot, his eyes locked on hers. He undid her pants and pulled them slowly down her legs.

Chakotay stared at her, his eyes taking in her very nearly naked form. She lay before him, arms above her head, bare chest heaving. Her black Starfleet panties contrasted against her white skin. He pressed his hand against her stomach, his thumb darting under the band of her panties.

She watched him, lips parted. His hand dipped lower, fingers barely grazing her mound. He cupped her flesh. She fought not to move or make a sound, and judging by the smirk on his face, he knew it.

He could feel how wet she was. His finger gently started to rub her through the cotton cloth. She was biting her lip now, fighting to keep her eyes open, fighting to stay silent and still. His eyes traced her body, from her hands, tied in her shirt and bra, the smooth lines of her arms, the swell of her breasts, her taught stomach, her strong legs. Sprits he loved everything about this woman.

Chakotay pushed her legs apart, kneeling between her thighs as he continued to rub her. Her muscles were trembling with the need to move. He took his free hand and caressed her inner thigh.

He hooked his thumb on her panties and pulled them slowly down her shapely legs. His eyes never left hers as he tossed them in the same pile as her pants. His hand continued to caress her legs as he took her in.

"So beautiful," he said, watching a flush spread across her cheeks. He reached up and flicked one of her nipples again. She gasped and immediately bit her lip again, trying to keep silent.

"Sit up," he commanded. She sat up slowly, his eyes were drawn to her stomach muscles tightening as she rose to face him. She held her bound hands before her, eyes locked with Chakotay.

Kathryn's face was burning slightly. She never thought she'd be in this position; completely naked before her first officer, waiting for a command to fall from his kissable mouth. He reached forward and yanked her bra and turtleneck from her hands and threw them aside. She still didn't move as he reached up and pulled the pins holding her hair up out. Her hair tumbled about her shoulders. He smiled, before pushing her back onto the bed.

"You follow orders better than I thought you would, Kathryn," he cupped her breasts, pinching her nipples. "You're having a hell of time keeping quiet right now, aren't you? I always imagined you would be a screamer, Kathryn. It must be killing you to stay so quiet."

Her eyes flashed, and he smirked again. She found the smirk very arousing, hell, she found this whole thing very arousing.

He leaned forward, gently pushing her back onto the bed. He still sat in between her thighs, and his fingers continued to knead at her breasts. Her eyes swept down his body. The thing about Starfleet uniforms was they really didn't hide erections very well.

Chakotay knew what she was looking at, and his smirk widened. He lowered himself on top of her, her hips cradling his. She could feel his erection, so close to where she wanted it, yet with far too many layers of cloth between them. She wanted to touch him so badly. She fisted the dark green sheets he had on his bed, anything to stop her hand from reaching out to him.

"You want to touch me, don't you Kathryn? I can see it, I can _feel_ it. I know you can feel how much I want you," he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her roughly. "You can answer that question."

"Oh God yes," Kathryn said.

"Yes what?" He pinched her nipple, eliciting another gasp.

"Yes, sir, I want to touch you."

"Don't move, Kathryn."

He stood up and walked to the replicator. "Scotch on the rocks." The glass appeared and he snatched it and walked back over to the bed. Chakotay's eyes swept over her body. He was certain that this was a dream, that he would wake up in an instant with a raging erection and the need for a cold shower before shift.

She stared at him. He sipped the scotch and then knelt back on the bed. He gently lifted her head and held the glass to her lips. She took a sip, eyes never leaving his. He set the glass down and kissed her. Their tongues battled, tasting the scotch from the other's mouth.

Chakotay settled in between her legs again. He grabbed the scotch and downed the rest of it, the ice clinking against the glass. He reached into the glass and pulled one of the ice cubes out. He held it before her.

"Remember, I want silence." He held the ice cube just above her collar bone, and then touched her skin with it. A hiss escaped her lips, but was silenced immediately. The contrast of the ice on her heated skin was exquisite. He drew the ice cube down in between the valley of her breasts, over and around her nipples.

Her back arched. It felt so good. Her nipples grew even harder as he dragged the ice over them. The ice left a trail of water on her flesh. Goosebumps rose along her skin. Chakotay leaned over her, his tongue following the trail of water.

She closed her eyes. The difference between the ice and his tongue on her flesh was driving her crazy. She wanted to grab his shoulders, hold him to her, never let him go. He pulled one nipple into his mouth, and used the ice on the other one.

He dragged his other hand down her side, gently cupped her ass, before sliding his fingers into her dark curls. He released her nipple and sat up. He could feel her slick heat just waiting for him. He wanted to strip down and drown in her, slide in and out of her. But tonight wasn't about him, it was about her, and getting her to relax.

He popped the melting ice cube into his mouth, sucking on it as it melted away. He pushed his finger through her curls until he touched her slick clit. Her hips bucked, a stifled gasp tearing from her throat. He leaned over her and began to trail kisses down her body. He occasionally sank his teeth into her flesh.

He slid his finger lower, running his fingertip along her wet opening. Her eyes were closed, her face screwed up as she tried valiantly not to move or talk. He grabbed a pillow with his free hand and tapped her hip.

"Up," he ground out. It was getting harder (he nearly rolled his eyes at the pun his own mind had made) to get full coherent sentences out. She lifted her hips, his finger still working along her folds. He pushed the pillow under her hips and lowered her hips to the pillow.

Chakotay looked at her. Her hands were still clenched in the sheets, her head was thrown back, eyes closed. He couldn't have that.

He plunged his finger into her. Her eyes flew open as her hips bucked into his hand. His eyes were closed and he slowly slipped another finger into her. He concentrated on the feeling of her walls tightening around his fingers. His cock twitched. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last. He opened his eyes and looked right at her.

"Keep your eyes open, Kathryn, I want you to watch me."

She blinked, trying to focus on him. He leaned forward, bringing her eyes to his face. He pressed his lips against hers. This kiss was far more gentle than any other kiss he had pressed upon her tonight.

He lay gentle kisses down her jaw as he dragged his fingers out of her. Her throat worked as she still fought to remain quiet. He brought his hand up and stared at his fingers, dripping with her juices. She watched as he popped his fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean.

Chakotay scooted down the bed, his hands feathering over her stomach. He pressed his lips against her inner thigh, gently biting her before looking back at her.

"Watch me Kathryn, and I'll lift the silence order."

She swallowed as she felt his breath rush over her most private area. Was he really going to- oh God, he was.

His tongue lapped along the edge of her nether lips. He used his hands to keep her legs spread apart. He pressed his lips hard against her, sucking on her clit. Her hips bucked against his hands as he held them down. Chakotay's tongue moved in long, sure strokes over her dripping pussy.

Kathryn fought to not cry out. The man was magic with his tongue. Chakotay's world had narrowed to Kathryn's nether lips, the smell, the taste of her, her sweet nectar sliding down his throat as he lapped at her.

She kept her eyes locked on his head, buried as it was between her thighs. She wanted to scream his name to the universe, but she wanted to show him that she could follow orders. His eyes rolled up to watch her. Their eyes locked over her body, and she felt him smile against her.

He dropped his eyes and pressed his mouth against her harder. He drove his tongue into her pussy. He moved one of his hands and pressed hard on her clit, rubbing it while he swirled his tongue deep inside her.

He drove his hips into the bed, desperate for relief. He couldn't remember a time when he had ever been so hard in his life. He had never tasted anything so sweet as Kathryn Janeway. He felt like he could live on her nectar forever. Her hips pushed into his face, and he knew she was close.

He pulled his head up and looked at her. Her eyes were heavily lidded but she was still watching him. He stroked her side. His lips and chin glistened with her juices.

"Good girl, watching me the whole time," his voice was raspy, "Did you enjoy it? Do you want to come? You may answer."

It took her a couple tries to get her mouth working. "Yes, Captain, I enjoyed it. Please…"

He smiled, licking his lips. "Please what?"

"Please, may I come?"

He dipped his head back down and licked her clit. She squirmed beneath him, and she watched as his own hips thrust against the bed.

"Yes, Kathryn. Come for me."

He sucked hard on her little nub, his tongue swirling around it. She could feel a heaviness deep in her belly, spreading through her with every lap of his tongue.

"Ca-Captain?" she panted.

"Yes Kathryn?" he whispered into her thigh.

"Do I have to stay silent when I come?"

He lifted his head and looked at her, a smile darting across his face. She was biting her lip, her chest heaving. Her muscles trembled.

"You're such a quick learner, Kathryn, asking permission. No, my love, you don't need to stay silent."

Kathryn's eyes closed briefly at his endearment for her. Yes, she realized, she was his love. She knew that she could stop everything now, and the next day, the next month, would be strained, but eventually, they would go back to normal.

Because he loved her.

"Do I have to call you Captain?" her voice was soft.

He looked up at her, realizing what she was asking. She wanted to say his name the first time he made her come. He pressed a gentle kiss into her thigh. "I want to hear you scream my name, Kathryn."

Chakotay blew gently across her quim. She shuddered, so he repeated the action, his eyes rolled up to watch her reaction. He dove back into her, driving his tongue into her. His hips ground into the bed with the same rhythm as his tongue driving into her.

"Chakotay, oh God, Chakotay!"

The heaviness in her belly was back, spreading faster through her body with every magnificent stroke of his tongue. He pressed on her clit, rubbing it, changing the rhythm every time she thought she had gotten used to it.

Kathryn's hips rose to meet his tongue. She clung to the bed, her fists clenched as her walls tightened around his tongue. She was teetering on the brink, so close to shattering in a million tiny pieces because of her first officer.

With one last, sure stroke of his tongue, she fell off the edge.

"Chakotay!" she screamed, writhing as he lapped and sucked at her. He licked her clean, his hips still grinding into the bed. He reached up and grabbed her hand, their fingers intertwined. He lifted his head, staring up her body at her face.

Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, mouth open. He kissed her thigh, before sinking his teeth into her, harder than before.

"Chakotay!" she cried out again, the pain blurred into pleasure. He squeezed her hand as he thrust into the bed one last time, and the friction finally sent him over the edge. He cried her name into her thigh as his seed spilled from his body. He would definitely need to recycle _this_ uniform.

=/\=

AN 2: so this has turned into more of a slow burn story than smut than I originally thought it was going to be, but I still like it. One more part after this. Reviews are love!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Star Trek Voyager doesn't belong to me, I just let them out to play. More sex in this chapter.

Warning: (very) minor blood play in this chapter. Not betaed at all. Please review!

=/\=

Kathryn lay on her back, waves of pleasure slowly dissipating through her body. Her first officer's head was cradled on her stomach, their fingers intertwined. She could feel his breath rushing across her stomach.

She reached her free hand up and ran her fingers through Chakotay's short hair. He closed his eyes, reveling in her touch. She was still trying to come to grips with the fact that he had just brought her screaming with nothing but his tongue.

"I knew you were silver tongued, Chakotay, but I never realized you were _that_ talented with your tongue," she said languidly. She had to admit, she was more relaxed than she had been in very long time,

Chakotay laughed against her skin. "Glad to be of assistance, Kathryn."

She smiled, her fingers tangled in his hair. He squeezed her hand and sat up with a groan. He pulled the corner of the sheets up to his mouth and wiped her juices from his face. She watched him through lidded eyes as he stood up. Her eyes traveled down his uniformed body. Her eyes locked on his groin, and the stain that had spread across the front of his pants.

She swallowed, eyes tracking him as he went to the replicator and asked for a glass of water. He walked back and offered her the water first. She propped herself up and took it from him, taking slow, measured, sips. She handed it back to him, and he drank.

"Looks like you have a little mess there," she said softly. His eyebrow shot up. "Want some help cleaning it up…Captain?"

He choked on the water, staring at her with something akin to wonder. She rolled to a sitting position, and finally stood up. His eyes raked up and down her naked form. He could see bite marks on various parts of her body, with a particularly deep on her thigh. Her thighs glistened with her juices.

She wanted to continue. Oh spirits, she wanted to continue. Maybe she wouldn't throw him in the brig for this (although that was an interesting fantasy).

He set the empty glass carefully on the bedside table, his eyes boring into hers. "I would greatly appreciate the help, Kathryn."

She stepped up to him and placed her hands on his chest. She had touched his chest before, but after what they had just shared, it felt so much more intimate. She took his commbadge off his chest and set it next to the empty water glass. She walked behind him, never taking her hands off him.

She quickly undid his jacket and pulled it off him. She threw it on top of her clothes. She yanked his turtleneck up, and he lifted his arms as she pulled that off as well.

She stopped, her eyes roving over his bare chest. She had seen him shirtless before, but that had always been in sickbay, right after he had nearly died. It was different now. Would she ever be able to see him lying there, possible dying, without completely losing it? Could she still be an effective captain and leader for this ship, lost so far from home, if she continued with this…whatever it was?

He saw her face shut down slightly as her fingers tightened on his chest. He reached out and pulled her against him, crushing her to him. He stroked her loose hair, fingers gently pulling out tangles. Her arms slowly went around his waist, and she clung to him, her hands running gently up and down his spine.

She inhaled his scent, her head pressed against his chest. She listened to the sound of his heart, steady and unrelenting under her ear. She closed her eyes, concentrating solely on the feel of his skin beneath her cheek, the smell of him. He smelled of the earth, she thought, which was strange considering they hadn't been dirtside in quite some time. But it was a scent that was just him. Chakotay, her first officer, her best friend, her most trusted advisor.

The man she loved.

She clung to him tighter. She turned her face up to his. He watched her, his face wary. He wasn't sure what was going through her mind. He could guess that the gravity of what they had done had hit her like a photon torpedo, and that he was about to lose all of this. He would be relegated back first officer only, and any friendship would be utterly destroyed because of what he had done. He felt a wave of regret.

He loved her, and wished no pain upon her at all. Now, it seemed he was the one that caused her the most pain. He cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing small circles against her skin. She smiled slightly.

"Kathryn, I'm –"

She reached up and pressed her finger against his lips.

"Shhh, Chakotay. No regrets."

His eyes widened as she went up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. He stood stock still for a spilt second, not reacting at all. Her lips worked slowly over his, and he opened his mouth to her. Their tongues slid against each other, and she could taste herself in her mouth. Eventually, she pulled back and they stared at each other.

"No regrets?" he whispered, stroking her cheek.

She shook her head, her hands sliding back onto his chest. Kathryn knew it wouldn't be easy, but she wasn't willing to give this up. It was very possibly the first truly selfish decision she had made since she had ordered the array destroyed. This decision was all for her.

Her hands dropped to his waist, her fingers sliding in the waistband of his pants. She slowly disengaged herself from him and knelt to remove his boots. He stepped out of them and lifted his feet to let her roll his socks off. She ran her hands up the front of his legs as she stood up. She pressed her hand against his groin.

Kathryn undid his pants and began to peel them from his body. She simply pulled his boxer briefs off at the same time. She tossed the articles of clothes aside and took in her fist view of Chakotay naked.

Hell, she thought, if I had known he was that well-endowed, I would've jumped him years ago…

Her eyes raked up and down his form. He was well muscled, bronzed skinned. He watched her watch him. He wasn't erect yet, having just emptied himself minutes ago into his bed, but he could see the appreciation in her eyes.

It was almost strange. They saw each other every day, but now they were seeing each other in a whole new light. She smiled and stepped forward.

"Such a mess, Captain," she whispered, touching his thighs. His eyes fluttered shut briefly, before he reached down and grasped her hands. He walked backwards to his bed, pulling her along with him. He dropped onto the edge of the bed, sitting before her, clasping her hands in his.

He let go with one hand and grabbed one of the pillows from the bed. He handed it to her. She looked at him, her eyebrow arching.

"Don't want your knees to get sore," he said cheekily. She blew out her breath in a laugh and dropped the pillow before his feet. She pressed her hands into his knees as she knelt before him. Keeping her hands on his knees, she spread them apart, giving herself room to sink closer to him.

He stared down at her, his heart hammering away. He was sure that this was an elaborate fantasy. How else could he be sitting completely naked in front of his captain, waiting for her to take him in her mouth?

She ran her fingers up his legs, smiling slightly as he tensed his muscles under her hands. She stared at his flaccid length. Her eyes darted up to his face. His lips were parted slightly, and he had a slightly awestruck look on his face.

Her hands finally came to rest on either side of his cock. Her fingers danced around the base of it, and she blew gently across his head. He shuddered.

"Stop teasing me, woman," he growled.

She smiled up at him. "As you command, Captain."

She wrapped her hand around him and lowered her head. Her tongue flicked out over his head. He groaned, his fists clenching in the sheets. He nearly cried out when she took him in her mouth.

It had been a very long time since Kathryn had done this. If she was honest, Mark had always been a little boring in the bedroom, and she and Justin had agreed to wait until they were married.

She forgot how much she enjoyed taking a man like this, and the fact that it was Chakotay made it all the better. She loved sucking on a man before he was erect. She could fit so much more of him in her mouth like this. She could taste the saltiness of his drying seed on his flesh.

Chakotay groaned. Spirits, she was amazing. She had his entire length in her mouth, swirling her tongue around him. Since he wasn't hard just yet, she could bend her tongue around him in truly fascinating ways.

She rolled her eyes up to watch him as she reached up and began to fondle his balls.

"Oh, Spirits, Kathryn!"

His head was thrown back, eyes closed. She felt him twitch in her mouth. He wasn't going to stay soft for long. She rolled him in her mouth, memorizing the taste and feel of him. Her fingers gentle worked at his balls, massaging them.

She pulled back slightly and looked at his cock. He was semi-erect now, twitching as she watched. She lowered her head to him again and ran her tongue over the slit in his head. His hips thrust forward gently.

Kathryn pulled back again and wrapped her hand around his shaft. She began to rub it slowly, watching his face as she stroked him. She opened her mouth and steered him down her throat. He felt his head bump the back of her throat as she began to move up and down his cock.

His hips rose and fell in time with her sucking. Sucking on him now was like sucking on a velvet covered steel shaft. He whispered her name over and over. He finally managed to force his eyes open and watch her.

He could feel and see her throat working around him. Her hair spread over his thighs, sending jolts of electricity through his body. He would never forget this moment; Kathryn Janeway on her knees before him, sucking him off, and clearly enjoying it.

"Stop," he whispered, his voice rough. She pulled back, giving the tip of his shaft one last kiss before looking up at him.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked, licking her lips.

"I think you got me clean, Kathryn."

"Are you sure, Captain? Maybe I missed a spot."

He groaned, his lips twitching in a smile. He grasped her wrists and pulled her to her feet. She overbalanced as he fell backwards, pulling her on top of him.

They stared at each other. Their bare skin rubbing against each other was what they had both been waiting for since the night had started. She could feel his length digging into her stomach, covered in her own saliva.

"Why did you make me stop, Captain?" she asked, staring into his eyes. If possible, it seemed like his eyes were darker than usual. His grip tightened on her wrists, and he flipped them over, landing half on top of her.

"Because I wanted to be in control again, Kathryn, and if you continued, I was going to lose control." He kissed her gently. "I'm not the only one with a silver tongue, it seems."

She laughed, which turned into a strangled gasp when he pinned her hands above her head again. He drove his hips against hers, and she flung her head back, raising her hips to meet his.

"Leave your hands there, Kathryn," he growled. She nodded, eyes closed. He released her hands, dragging his hands down her body. He pinched her nipples and dropped kisses down her body.

"Watch me, Kathryn."

Her eyes fluttered open as he lifted himself off her. Her eyes darkened as he wrapped a hand around himself and aimed towards her hot core. She cried out as he began to rub himself along her dripping slit.

He was having a hell of a time refraining from just slamming into her and taking her fast and hard. He wanted to be inside her more than anything in that moment. She made tiny, whimpering noises as he barely pushed his tip inside of her.

"You are so wet, Kathryn, so wet. I want to be inside of you, feel you take me all the way in, just like you did with your mouth."

Her hips rose, trying to force more of him into her dripping quim. He pulled himself out of her, his tip resting against her slit.

"Do you want me inside of you, Kathryn? Do you want that?"

"Yes, Chak- Captain, God yes," she whimpered, her hands still held above her. Chakotay looked down at her, his hand still wrapped around his cock. He kissed her roughly, and with one swift stroke filled her.

They cried out together. He fit just right inside of her. It was like they were made for each other, two pieces of a puzzle finally joined together to form a whole. Neither moved. They looked into each other's eyes. Chakotay smiled down at her, and she smiled back.

"As much as I want to take you from behind," he whispered, "this first time I want to watch your face. I want you to come screaming my name as I spill myself inside you. I want you to mark my back with your nails. Is this agreeable to you?"

"Hell yes," Kathryn said, groaning as Chakotay drew almost all of the way out of her, before driving into her again.

"Touch me, Kathryn," he panted. He wasn't sure how long he was going to last. "God, you're tight, so wet…"

Their hips met, and he began to thrust into her. Her legs fell open, drawing him as close to her as she could. Her hands dropped onto his shoulders, holding him to her. She dragged her nails down his back hard.

He grunted, feeling her nails bite into his back. "Yes, Kathryn, like that!"

He felt a sudden stinging where her nails finally broke the flesh. Blood welled up in furrows down his spine. She stopped, her eyes wide when she drew her hand away and saw her fingertip covered in his blood.

He continued thrusting, slowly. "I wanted that, Kathryn, I will gladly wear your mark." He sucked her finger, the copper tang of his own blood exploding in his mouth.

The sight drove Kathryn wild. Her walls tightened around him, and he sped up.

"I'm not going to last much longer," he ground out. He kissed her, driving his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him, trying to keep him as close as possible as their tongues battled for dominance.

He sped up his thrusts, slamming himself into her. She met every thrust with one of her own. The only sounds were the sound of flesh meeting flesh and labored breathing. She wrapped one leg over his back, drawing him closer. His hands were everywhere, leaving trails of fire along her skin.

He lifted his head enough to stare at her, cheeks flushed, hair spread across his pillow.

"I'm so close, Chakotay," she whispered. He grinned, dropping his hand between them to grind on her clit.

"Come for me, Kathryn, come for me!"

He stroked her clit hard, thrusting inside of her. She was teetering on the edge of the abyss, so close to tipping over the edge and shattering around him.

Her back arched, her slick walls tightened around him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, screaming her name. Waves of pleasure rolled through her body, starting deep in her belly and spreading everywhere, to her fingers, her toes, hell, she was sure that her hair was feeling this.

"Chakotay!"

His thrusts were growing more erratic as he pumped in and out of her. She clung to his forearms as he gave one last shout. It felt like a fire starting in the base of his spine, raging through his balls and emptying into her.

He drove into her as he emptied himself into her hot core. He didn't think he had ever come so hard in his life. He filled her to the brim, his hot seed shooting into her. She cried his name to the ceiling.

Their bodies shuddered as they began to come down from the high. He took a shuddering breath and went to pull out of her. She put a hand on his back.

"Wait," she whispered. He paused, staring at her. "Stay there…I don't want… I don't want to lose this yet. I want you inside of me still."

He lowered himself back down, his softening cock still buried in her. "As long as you want, Kathryn, as long as you want."

Chakotay stroked her cheek, looking down into her eyes. He was propped up on his elbows, lifting his weight off her. She smiled up at him and bent her head into his hand. He shifted slightly, and he slipped from her quim. She shuddered slightly, her body still hypersensitive.

The sweat along their skin began to gel, and Kathryn shivered slightly as he lifted himself from her. The rush of air against her skin felt frigid. Chakotay yanked the sheet from under her and spread her legs, gently wiping their shared fluids from her thighs. He cleaned himself and tossed the soiled sheet on the pile of their clothes.

He stood up and walked to the closet, pulling a thin blanket out and walking back to her. She moved closer to the bulkhead as he crawled into the bed next to her, throwing the blanket over both of them.

She nestled against him, her head resting against his shoulder. Her hand came to rest on his chest, fingers tracing circles on his skin. His arm went around her, fingers dancing along her ivory skin.

"Is it always like that?" Kathryn whispered.

"What?"

"The…the game?"

He smiled. "No. We barely did anything. A little command play, very little slap and tickle. Hardly anything."

She was silent for a moment, her fingers still tracing his skin.

"So there's more?"

He looked at her. "Yes," he wasn't sure where she was going with this line of questioning. Honestly, he just wanted to cuddle.

"Can we try more next time?"

He turned slightly, staring at her. Her eyes rose to meet his.

"You want to do this again?" he whispered hoarsely. He could feel his heart hammering like crazy in his chest.

"Oh, hell yes," Kathryn said. Chakotay closed his eyes. Kathryn stroked his chest. "You thought I was going to throw the protocol wall back up and draw away again, didn't you?" Her voice was soft.

Chakotay nodded, his eyes opening. She smiled sadly.

"I've given you every reason to believe that," she said. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy for me, and I'm sure I'm going to have some issues…but I want this Chakotay. I'm tired of being alone…"

His arms tightened around her. "You've never been alone, Kathryn."

She nestled closer to him. "I felt alone, and it was because I pushed you away. I knew what you wanted to offer, but…"

"You were afraid," he said.

"Yes. I was nearly destroyed after Justin and my father died. What I feel for you…Chakotay…we're decades away from home, and in danger all the time…if I lost you…"

He looked directly into her eyes. "Kathryn, we can make this work. We'll still be in danger, but I'm with you. If I lost you, I would be lost, Kathryn. But that's been true for quite some time. I love you."

She reached up and cupped his cheek. "I love you, Chakotay. You'll help me…work through this?"

"Always, Kathryn. Whenever you need me."

He lay back down, and she threw a leg over his, pressing their bodies as close together as possible.

"Sleep, my love. Shift starts early tomorrow," he said, closing his eyes, and reveling in their closeness.

=/\=

Captain Janeway was late to the bridge for her shift. Paris sat at the conn, aware that she wasn't there yet. It was weird, he couldn't remember a time when she had been late. Commander Chakotay sat in his chair, a PADD on his lap. Paris turned and glanced at Harry, who shrugged minutely in response.

The turbolift door slid open and Janeway strode onto the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge," Tuvok said tonelessly. Paris turned just in time to see her flop into chair next to Chakotay.

"Oversleep Captain?" he asked.

"Yes, Mister Paris, actually I did." She smiled at him.

"Well, if anyone deserves to sleep in once in a while, it's definitely you, Captain," he said.

She arched her eyebrow. "Thank you for your glowing endorsement, Mister Paris."

Chakotay bit his lip, trying not to laugh. Paris shrugged with a grin.

"At least you slept well, right Captain?"

"Yes, Mister Paris. I slept very well. I just had to find a way to relax." She leaned back into her chair, her eyes staring at the viewscreen. Somewhere out there was Earth. She turned her head slightly, and Chakotay's lips curled into a soft smile. The smile that she knew was just for her.

They were a long way from home, but Kathryn knew now that she wasn't alone. Chakotay would be there for her, in any way she needed.

"Warp nine, Mister Paris."

FIN

AN: Here's the end of this one. This didn't turn out anywhere near what I expected. It just might be the most romantic thing I've ever written. I wanted them to go further, but Chakotay wouldn't let me. He said that their first time wouldn't involve leather and whips. So, I might turn it into a series of short fics where they explore a BDSM relationship together. Anyone interested in reading that?

Reviews are love!


End file.
